Hearts On Fire
by Summer Cassie
Summary: CHAPTER 2 - YooSu story :: Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana tentang sekumpulan anak muda di sebuah kampus :: YunJae :: YooSu :: ChangKyu :: OOC :: GENDERSWITCH :: DLDR
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**TITLE**

Hearts on Fire

**CHAPTER**

1

**PAIRING **

YunJae (Yunho x Jaeoong)

YooSu (Yoochun x Junsu)

ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)**  
**

**DISCLAIMER **

This story is a work of pure fiction

**WARNING**

OOC :: Typos :: Lemon :: Smut, NC-21 (later)

**.**

**STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

* * *

.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_._

.

**:: SPOILER ALERT ::**

.

.

**SM College, Seoul**

.

_**~ JUNSU POV ~**_

.

Hape yang kupegang di tangan kiri berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

_"Annyeong Kim Junsu. Aku Kim Jaejoong, jurusan desain. Kau memasang iklan mencari teman berbagi flat? Aku tertarik dengan iklanmu. Kapan kita bisa bertemu?"_

Rupanya iklan yang kupasang 3 hari lalu membuahkan hasil. Aku pun segera mengetik balasannya. _"Secepatnya."_

Tiga menit kemudian aku menerima pesan dari Jaejoong._ "Hari ini ada kuliah jam berapa?"_

_"Aku selesai jam dua belas siang."_

_"Baiklah. Kita bertemu jam satu siang ya."_

_"Oke."_ Benda mungil itu pun segera bersemayam di kantung rok jeansku.

.

Aku Kim Junsu, mahasiswi baru alias freshman di SM College. Usiaku 19 tahun dan aku diterima di jurusan musik, sesuai dengan hobi dan passion-ku.

Hari ini aku genap menjalani dua minggu masa perkuliahan. Oppa-ku, Kim HyunJoong, mahasiswa jurusan Mesin tingkat lima.

Pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di Seoul ya untuk kuliah ini. Maklum, keluarga kami berasal dari Mokpo, sebuah kota yang tidak sebesar Seoul.

Jadi selama dua minggu ini aku tinggal sendirian di asrama kampus. Untuk menuju kampus cukup berjalan sepuluh menit saja. Meski ini termasuk fasilitas yang disediakan kampus, tetap saja kami harus membayarnya. Aku yang dasarnya penakut ini tidak mau tinggal sendirian. Kesimpulannya: aku butuh teman sekamar. Oleh karena itu aku memasang iklan mencari _room mate._ Iklan kupasang di radio kampus dan di papan pengumuman.

Baru tadi pagi ada yang merespon iklanku itu. Aku sendiri penasaran dengan penampakan (!) yeoja yang mengaku bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

.

**Gedung serba guna SM College**

.

Jam setengah satu siang aku sudah duduk manis di gedung ini. Gedung tiga lantai ini merupakan tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak senat dari berbagai jurusan.  
Aku yang merupakan freshman tidak masalah jika harus ada disini. Lagipula tempat ini merupakan tempat terdekat yang memungkinkan untuk dijadikan tempat bertemunya aku dan Kim Jaejoong.

Kantin senat tempatku terdampar ini sekarang sedang ramai sekali. Pantaslah karena ini jam makan siang. Aku tidak berminat memesan makanan karena yang pertama, aku tidak yakin masakan bibi kantin lebih enak dari masakanku sendiri. Yang kedua, aku tidak ingin Kim Jaejoong menungguku terlalu lama.

Sekarang jam 12.56 tapi yang namanya Kim Jaejoong belum muncul juga. Tadi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan yang menyebutkan ciri-ciriku: rambut panjang lurus dicat coklat, wajah tirus, tinggi 160 cm.

"Kim Junsu?"

Sebuah suara membuat Junsu mengalihkan pandangan dari layar hapenya. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Yeoja itu mengenakan rok sepanjang mata kaki dan kemeja yang terlihat seperti datang dari tahun 50-an. Pakaian macam apa itu?

Dalam hati Junsu mengeluh, inikah yeoja yang akan menjadi roommate-ku? Kuno sekali dandanannya. Rambutnya pun dikepang lalu dibentuk menjadi satu gelungan. Aduh, mengenaskan sekali melihatnya.

"Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Junsu.

"Ne," jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum. Terlepas dari bajunya yang ketinggalan jaman, senyum Kim Jaejoong ternyata manis sekali. Junsu yang yeoja saja sampai terpukau.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Ah ne, aku sampai melupakan sopan santun. Silakan duduk, Jaejoong. Panggil aku Su-ie saja."

"Jadi..."

Junsu dan Jaejoong membuka mulut dalam waktu bersamaan. Junsu terkikik geli dan Jaejoongv, lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Junsu duluan saja," ucap Jaejoong pelan.

.

_**~ End of JUNSU POV ~**_

.

**Di bagian lain gedung serba guna SM College**

.

**~ KYUHYUN POV ~**

.

"Jadi, maksudnya apa ini?"

Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, freshman, jurusan Matematika, IQ mendekati 125, tinggi 170 senti, sedang ditanyai oleh seorang senior di kampus, baik yang satu jurusan dan beda jurusan.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan berukuran meter yang dikenal sebagai ruangan anggota senat kampus. Di ruangan itu ada beberapa anggota senat yang asyik mengobrol di meja-meja lainnya. Pengurus senat kampus terdiri dari campuran mahasiswa berbagai jurusan. Tapi hanya dua orang anggota senat yang sedang berbicara denganku.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu." Kata salah seorang dari mereka yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lee Taemin. Dia seniorku satu jurusan. Dia yeoja berwajah kekanakan dengan sifat ramah. Dia duduk di depanku sambil menyilangkan kaki. Bisa kulihat dia memakai gelang kaki.

Sedangkan satu orang lainnya hanya diam dari tadi. Dia berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding belakang Taemin sunbae. Dia seorang namja dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata dan berwajah arogan. Dia belum memperkenalkan namanya tadi.

"Bantuan macam apa?"

Taemin meletakkan selembar brosur depanku. "Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk ini," jawabnya.

Lomba game.

"Kami tahu kamu seorang game-addict. Pernah menjuarai olympiade Matematika."

Oh yeah, rupanya dia memegang file yang berisi data-data diriku. Mungkin dia mendapatkannya dari bagian administrasi kampus?

Aku mendengus pelan. "Kenapa tidak sekalian kalian sebutkan warna seprai di kamarku, apa yang dimasak ibuku pagi ini."

"Hei, hobae! Hormati seniormu." Namja yang dari tadi hanya diam saja itu kini membentakku. "Ini kesempatanmu untuk mengharumkan nama jurusan kita." Dia menoleh kepada Taemin, "Maaf Taemin-ah, dia kurang ajar."

"Tidak apa-apa, Changmin oppa," jawab Taemin sambil menoleh ke belakang. Lalu dia menoleh lagi kepadaku yang duduk di depannya. "Aku berbicara atas nama kehormatan mahasiswa. Tidak..." ralatnya, "...aku berbicara atas nama kampus."

Changmin menambahkan, "Peserta lomba ini akan diikutsertakan untuk lomba tingkat internasional." Dia menekankan pada kata terakhir. "Jadi ini benar-benar skala besar. Untukmu juga," tambahnya lagi.

Aku meneliti brosur yang ada di meja. Dengan perlahan aku membacanya. Disebutkan bahwa pesertanya berasal dari Amerika, Inggris, India, Taiwan dan berbagai negara lainnya. Setelah selesai membaca, aku letakkan di meja.

Dua orang anggota senat kampus ini masih saja memandangku.

Aku melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan senat. Pengurus senat pada ramai sendiri. Ada yang bengong, ada yang membaca, ada yang mengobrol, ada yang menghadap ke laptop mereka. Semua sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Jika aku mengikuti lomba ini, pastinya aku akan sering berada disini, batinku.

Aku menghembuskan napas dengan dramatis. Changmin dan Taemin terlihat menahan napas. Kumainkan rambut panjangku sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah."

.

_**~ End of KYUHYUN POV ~**_

.

_**~ JAEJOONG POV ~**_

.

Lelah.

Hanya itu satu kata untuk hari ini. Bukan fisikku, hanya otakku.

Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku harus mencari tempat tinggal. Dan syukurlah, ada seorang yeoja yang memasang iklan, menawarkan untuk share kamar asramanya. Bagiku, tempat bukan masalah. Aku hanya ingin tempat untuk menyendiri.

Inilah yang aku butuhkan. Ketenangan.

Siang tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Kim Junsu, mahasiswi tingkat satu, sama sepertiku. Bedanya, dia jurusan Musik, sedangkan aku mengambil jurusan Desain, sesuai keinginanku.

Pertama kali bertemu Junsu, aku tahu telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Dia mempunyai wajah yang imut dan sifat yang terlihat polos. Sepertinya dia juga bukan orang yang suka macam-macam. Manis.

Dia juga suka bicara, kebalikan denganku. Jika roommate-ku sama-sama pendiam sepertiku, apa jadinya dunia ?

Kami berdua tadi sudah ke asrama Junsu. Tidak ada masalah. Memang kecil sih, tapi lumayanlah untuk ukuranku. Sewanya tidak terlalu menyita uang beasiswa yang tidak seberapa.

Baiklah, selamat datang di Seoul, Jaejoong.

_._

_**~ END OF JAEJOONG POV ~**_

**.**

_**~ YUNHO POV ~**_

.

Sebuah dengkuran keras terdengar dari sebuah kamar di rumah mewah berlantai tiga itu. Dan sebuah ketukan yang tidak kalah kerasnya membuat si pemilik kamar membuka matanya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

"Masuklah, umma. Pintunya tidak dikunci," jawabku. Dengan terpaksa aku bangun dan duduk di ranjang. Sambil memicingkan mata, kulihat arloji yang kuletakkan di meja dekat ranjang. Jam 12.31 siang.

"Yunho, kau tidak ke kampus?" tanya umma-ku, seorang wanita cantik yang kalem. Umma duduk di pinggir ranjang, di sebelahku.

"Tidak ada kuliah, umma."

Umma menghembuskan napas. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kegiatan senatmu?"

Aku termenung. "Sudah ada dua wakilku yang mengurusi segalanya, umma."

Benar, Changmin dan Taemin adalah dua wakil ketua yang bisa diandalkan.

"Baiklah Yunho. Umma tunggu di bawah ya, kita makan siang bersama." Umma beranjak dari ranjangku. Aku pun segera duduk dan tidak berniat tidur lagi.

Rasanya hawa kamar ini panas sekali. Pantas saja, jendela kamarku masih tertutup. Semua pembantu tidak ada yang berani menggangguku jika aku sedang tidur di rumah. Segera kunyalakan pendingin ruangan.

Sebuah pesan kuterima ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Segera kupencet tombol_ 'read.'_

_"Kamu dimana? Jemput aku di kampus."_

Sudah jelas jika pesan itu berupa perintah.

Segera kukirim sms balasan. Kelihatannya aku harus melewatkan makan siang dengan umma. Lagi.

.

_**~ END OF YUNHO POV ~**_

.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever Aku_

_Wonderful journey_

.

**~ TBC ~**

_November.16.2013_

**-Nina-**


	2. Chapter 2 - YooSu

.

.

**TITLE**

Hearts on Fire

**CHAPTER**

2 - YooSu

**PAIRING **

YunJae (Yunho x Jaeoong)

YooSu (Yoochun x Junsu)

ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

**DISCLAIMER **

This story is a work of pure fiction

**WARNING**

OOC :: Typos :: Lemon :: Smut, NC-21 (later)

**.**

**STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

* * *

_**NOTE: **_ mulai chapter 2 ini akan menceritakan tentang kisah YooSu

* * *

.

**SM College**

.

**_~ YOOCHUN POV ~_**

_._

_Here I go now._

SM College di ibukota Seoul. Akhirnya impianku kuliah di sini menjadi kenyataan.

Ya, aku berhasil memenangkan audisi musik di kota asalku. Hasilnya, aku bisa kuliah di Seoul sesuai dengan jurusan yang kuinginkan yaitu jurusan Musik.

"Chun! Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya, kenapa Yunho?" Kulihat rekanku yang satu ini berdiri di pintu ruang latihan musik.

"Aku dan Minho mau minum. Ikut yuk?"

Setelah kuliah empat jam tanpa henti, sekarang aku diajak minum oleh mereka. Tidak, terima kasih. "Tidak deh. Aku capek," jawabku jujur.

Minho yang berdiri di sebelah Yunho meledak tertawa. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa capek," jawabku sinis. Minho, namanya saja habis memeras otak selama empat jam di kelas, wajarlah aku capek.

Yunho mengibaskan tangannya ke udara lalu berlalu dengan Minho.

Aku tidak mau di tengah minggu ini sudah mabuk-mabukan. Besok aku ada tiga jadwal kuliah _lagi_ yang menguras tenaga. Karena itu aku butuh tidur nyenyak malam ini, bukan tidur dengan kepala pusing akibat kebanyakan minum.

.

"Tumben sudah pulang." Sapa seseorang yang kukenal ketika aku memasuki lobi asrama. Youngwoon. Dia sedang berangkulan dengan Jungsoo, yeojachingu-nya. Aisshh, pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan menuju kamar si namja di lantai empat.

"He-eh."

Aku acuh tak acuh. Sebetulnya aku kurang begitu suka dengan si namja. Mulutnya itu suka tajam. Kelihatannya dewa sedang berpihak kepadanya ketika dia bertanya kepadaku, "Kapan kau kenalkan yeojachingu-mu ke kami, Park ?"

Petir tak kasat mata menyambar-nyambar di belakangku.

Pertama, aku memang tidak punya yeojachingu seperti namja sialan yang beramah-tamah denganku ini.

Kedua, seandainya aku punya pun, buat apa aku perkenalkan ke dia? Toh aku dan dia tidak akrab. Dasar SKSD (Sok Kenal Sok Dekat).

"Hahaaa..."

Aku tertawa hambar. Aku sendiri tidak tertarik untuk mengomentarinya. Semakin dikomentari, semakin senanglah dia karena aku memberikan respon.

Lagipula yang punya yeojachingu bukan cuma dia saja. Yang lain juga punya. Jadi aku tidak akan iri olehnya.

"Sudahlah chagi, jangan menggodanya."

Kali ini si Jungsoo buka suara, lebih tepatnya mengikik, sambil mencubit pinggang si namja.

"Aww..." Si namja keenakan dicubiti begitu. Sekarang mereka malah sibuk berciuman sendiri. Beberapa orang melewati tanpa acuh. Pemandangan-pemandangan seperti ini memang sudah biasa di asrama kami.

Aku segera beranjak ke kamarku di lantai lima dan meninggalkan pasangan yang mulai panas itu di lobi asrama.

.

_"Kyaaa... Kyaaa..."_

Kututup wajahku dengan buku. Jika bukan karena rasa setia kawan, saat ini aku lebih memilih berdiam di kelas. Nyatanya, sekarang aku dipaksa untuk menemani Yunho, Minho dan Siwon duduk-duduk di depan lapangan olahraga. Di depan kami ada dua buah lapangan basket dan satu lapangan voli. Semuanya dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang sibuk mencari keringat.

Kami tentu saja memilih menonton mahasiswi main voli. Ketiga orang teman satu jurusanku ini dari tadi tertawa-tawa melihat mereka. Dan sesekali menyeringai. Sibuk menerka-nerka siapa di antara yeoja-yeoja itu yang bisa dijadikan pacar.

_Oh my,_ yeoja-yeoja ini berisik sekali. Kalian niat main voli atau latihan cheerleader sih? Main belum tentu benar, malah teriak-teriak melulu.

_"Awaass...!"_

_"Kyaaaa...!_

Tuh kan, betapa berisiknya mereka.

_Bruukk !_

Sesuatu yang bulat dan keras menimpaku. Bukuku terjatuh dari wajah.

Aku shock!

"Hahahaaaa... Chun... _Pabbo!"_ Suara tawa terdengar. "Salahmu sendiri tiduran dari tadi sampe tidak tahu ada bola melayang huahaaaaa..."

Sial, aku ditertawakan teman-temanku sendiri di depan yeoja-yeoja. Kugosok-gosok wajahku. Untung ada buku sebagai tameng sehingga bola tidak langsung mengenai wajahku yang tampan ini.

Dimana Yunho, Minho dan Siwon? Mereka seketika semburat sambil tertawa memegangi perut masing-masing. Malah ada yang jongkok-jongkok saking tidak kuat menahan tawa melihatku.

Aku mengambil bola voli biang sial itu dan celingukan mencari pemain voli yang hebat-hebat itu. Ada seorang yeoja berambut hitam yang perlahan menghampiriku. Dia terlihat takut-takut.

Oh, ini ya orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurku?

"Mi... Mian... Kena bola ya?"

Yeoja ini bertubuh agak montok. Matanya seperti mata kucing. Dia menghampiriku dengan terengah-engah.

Sudah tahu kok tanya. "Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Be... Bener tidak apa-apa?"

Rambutnya dikuncir kuda. Poninya menempel di dahinya yang berkeringat.

"Iya." Aku mengeluarkan senyum maut.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang diucapkan bibir mungilnya.

"Beneran tidak apa-apa." Aku mengulurkan bola kepadanya._ 'Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan melemparkan bola ini kepadamu.'_

"Wah, kamsahamnida." Dia tertawa. "Aku jadi bisa main voli lagi, _eu kyang kyang~"_

Ya ya terserahlah. Kantukku sudah hilang. Lebih baik aku ke kelas sekarang.

"Balik yuk," ajakku kepada Yunho, Minho dan Siwon, tiga orang temanku yang tidak setia ini.

.

Sementara itu, seseorang sedang tersenyum atas peristiwa barusan.

_"I got you, Park Yoochun."_

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

_November.17.2013_

**-Nina-**


End file.
